All Bets are Off
'''All Bets are Off '''is a case featured in Criminal Case Venusville. It takes place in Summerhall City and it's 19th case of the game, also 1st one to take place in Summerhall City. Plot Team decided to go to Summerhall City, hoping that they will find and arrest Rozetta Pierre for causing two murders. When team arrived, they were greeted by Bruno's friend, actress Savannah Blake. As Amber was asking her if she has seen Rozetta, they heard a scream comming from nearby casino. When they got there, they saw gambler killed on casino table with poker chips stuffed in his mouth. Savannah said that the victim's name is Faris Cooper. Team suspected 5 people for the murder, Savannah herself, after team found out that she was angry at him after he cheated during one game and she lost a lot of her money, waiter Ethan Soders, who said that Faris stole his girlfriend back in highschool, another gambler and casino owner Bianca Richter, who said that Faris was making scandals at her casino before, art collector Gina Glinn, who said that victim stole her sculpture and invested it, and lastly, Rozetta Pierre herself, who claimed that she didn't knew the victim. Mid-investigation, Ben Hathaway spoted Rozetta on bathroom casino security camera. Team went to arrest her, but Rozetta didn't wanted to admit anything, saying that she was once in OoS, but not anymore. After confronting her about anonymus friendnet account that she blackmailed Mia Williams from, she said that it could have been anyone using her laptop, since she lost it. Later, Savannah Blake had a fight with Bianca after drunk Bianca started harrassing Savannah. The team then found enough evidence to arrest waiter Ethan for murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Ethan said that he had to protect himself from Order of Specters. When asked why, he explained that he and Faris both joined OoS in high school. Later, they disagreed with their sick plans and they quit. However, Faris decided to blackmail OoS for money, threatening Demos and Stella to reveal their plans, even worse, he told them that Ethan is behind the blackmailing along with him. Wanting to protect himself from Demos and Stella, Ethan stuffed poker chips in Faris's mouth, sending a message to OoS that Faris won't say anything. When Amber asked him to reveal their plans, Ethan said that he can't because they will eventually send someone over to kill him. In courtroom, Judge Grayson Pierre sentenced Ethan to 18 years in prison. Post-trial, Ben Hathaway told the player about his plan how to arrest Rozetta. He told them that he located her laptop in nearby restaurant, meaning that she lied about it being stolen. Team searched the restaurant and found her laptop broken into pieces, probably by Rozetta. After putting it back together, Ben confirmed that it was her who send anonymus messages to Mia Williams. Team went to arrest her, but they couldn't find her anywhere, meaning that she escaped. Later, Daria Lynn said that she saw Rozetta with art collector Gina Glinn. Team went to question Gina, who said that Rozetta is her friend who stayed at her house. When questioned about OoS, Gina said that she doesn't know what is that. Meanwhile, Savannah told the team that her friend has been missing, her name is Luna Rowbottom. After searching the casino where Luna was last night, team found her purse. After searching through it, they found a bloody photo of masked person wearing yellow raincoat, holding a rosary and a knife. Doris Holiday analyzed the blood and confirmed that it belongs to one of many missing people, who started dissapearing last few weeks. Team deduced that they are probably dealing with the serial killer, but nothing has been confirmed yet. After all these events, team decided to find Rozetta and keep an eye on Gina, possible OoS member. They also had to see if missing people were connected to each other or to a person in the photo somehow, but first, they got a call from nearby strip club. Someone has been murdered in the strip club... Summary Victim: * Faris Cooper (found killed at casino with poker chips stuffed in his mouth) Murder Weapon: * Poker Chips Killer: * Ethan Soders Suspects SBlakeVC19.png|Savannah Blake ESodersVC19.png|Ethan Soders BRichterVC19.png|Bianca Richter GGlinnVC19.png|Gina Glinn RPierreVC19.png|Rozetta Pierre Quasi-suspect(s) BHathawayVC15.png|Ben Hathaway Crime Scenes Casino - Billiards Table Beach - Restaurant Jewerly Store - Counter Killer's Profile * The killer sweats excessively. * The killer drinks gimlets. * The killer is a gambler. * The killer has freckles. * The killer wears a bow tie.